


Start of something new

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [58]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi can't avoid it any longer, they have to do something





	

He had not meant to cave so soon. Naruto was still young. Still unknowing but being so close to him brought the fight in him down. Being able to touch him if only briefly. It killed him. But now he could say something without the village trying to kill him.

The guilt had raged in him for so long. Having Naruto question so long made the answer stick in his throat how was he to answer that? The answer was far too long and after all this time of patiently waiting, to think a simple press of their foreheads together could bring him peace. To think he was almost sated with something like that. Pathetic. He was really pathetic. But he also was at peace.

X

Naruto had not pushed him away and Kakashi was grateful. The boy had instead let him go if a bit reluctantly and said that they had to talk. That they needed to and finally that time had come. Kakashi watched the blank expression Naruto sported as he stood outside his door.

“I wasn’t sure you would come.” Kakashi admitted.

“I set the time.” Naruto responded. Kakashi stepped back for the boy to step in. He noted Naruto’s hesitation before he brushed past and made right for the kitchen. “I had to turn up no matter what.”

“I…” Kakashi trailed off as the boy headed for his kitchen. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Why didn’t you say anything.” Naruto said quietly. His back was tensed and Kakashi could feel the hurt seeping from him. “You know I would have listened.”

“To a man fourteen years your senior. When you were but fourteen yourself?” Kakashi snorted. “Naruto you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Do you have any idea how you look at me?” Naruto demanded and his eyes. Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat at how he looked at him. “Not like that but more. I deserved to know at least something.”

“You know now.” Kakashi insisted. He wanted to hold him. Soothe away the tension vibrating Naruto’s body. “You know now.”

“But why now.” Naruto’s tone was hurt. “Why now.”

“Because.” Kakashi sighed. “I can’t wait any longer without saying anything. Before you go off I wanted to try at least once. Bare myself to you.” He smiled even though his heart hurt. “We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Idiot.” Naruto breathed and before Kakashi could step back or away Naruto had moved, his body a blur and Kakashi was crushed to the boy’s chest where he could hear the thundering heart. “Idiot.” Naruto breathed and Kakashi relaxed.

X

“I don’t wanna.” Naruto moaned and Kakashi sighed, the movement moving the boy on his chest. “Kakashi you can’t let Baa-chan make me go.”

“Sasuke came all the way back so you couldn’t make an excuse not to go.” He said dryly to the boy on his chest. “You’re going.”

“And when I come back?”

“You want something?” Kakashi asked curiously. So far the only thing Naruto had wanted was his company. He liked being treated to ramen but Naruto got everyone to do that not just him. “What do you want?”

“A welcome home.” Naruto hummed into his chest and Kakashi chuckled the movement moving the blonde’s head. “And a kiss.” Naruto continued and Kakashi froze. “Outside, in front the village.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi said warily and Naruto’s fingers dug into his sides.

“Kakashi.” Naruto insisted. “That’s what I want.”

“In front the entire village?” Kakashi questioned.

“At the gate.” Naruto insisted. “Tongue and everything not the little kisses Kakashi I want a real kiss.”

“I see.” Kakashi looked at the ceiling and tried to gather his thoughts. “Any particular reason?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Naruto hummed before he snuggled closer. Kakashi brushed his hand over Naruto’s hair and thought on the boy’s request. It was not entirely a bad thing but it was not a good thing either. But Naruto had requested it and now that Naruto had brought it up Kakashi found he wanted it as well.

X

“Do I get my answer now?” Kakashi asked as he ignored the dumbfounded people behind them.

“Yes.” Naruto laughed. “You’re mine Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi had a moment of confusion before he looked behind him at how the village was looking at them. Some shocked. Some mildly surprised. Some faces frozen. The Hokage looked as though she were suffering from a headache but…there was acceptance.

“I need this.” He said softly. He looked back at Naruto the boy who held his heart.

“And I won’t let this go.” Naruto promised.


End file.
